


Perfect  Gift

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been a little bummed about this Christmas Season but Gabriel wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect  Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. This was requested.

It was going on midnight and you were sitting in the library thinking about how you weren’t exactly in the Christmas spirit, considering this was the first Christmas you would be without your father. You missed your father, Bobby had been gone for a while but thinking about Christmas without him didn’t exactly put you in a cheerful mood.  
Dean came into the room, “Hey Y/N, can you…” he trailed off noticing the look on your face, “What’s wrong?”  
“I miss my Dad,” you felt a trail of tears slip down your face.  
“We all do,” Dean said pulling you in for a hug.  
You placed your face down into Dean’s chest when you heard Sam walk in. He just stood there like a confused moose before joining in on the hug train. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you and Dean.   
The three of you stood there for several moments when you hear a flutter of wings and a voice cheerfully yelling, “It’s almost Christmas!” Then a more hurt tone asking, “Why wasn’t I invited to the hug party?”  
You ducked underneath the boy’s arms and ran to Gabriel hugging him tight.  
He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, “Sugarplum, what is wrong?” He asked the concern in his voice.  
“I’m just a little sad that is all,” you told him not wanting to repeat the same thing because you were sure if you did you would just lose what little control you had over your emotions. “I think I am going to go lay down for a bit. If you need me, you know where to find me.”   
You fell onto your bed feeling just a bit guilty because you knew Dean did want something from you but not caring enough to find out what he wanted.   
You just stared up at your ceiling until you fell into a dreamless sleep.  
***In the war room***  
“We can’t just spend a shit ton of money on Christmas decorations,” Dean told Gabriel.  
“You don’t have to spend a penny dumbass, I’m an angel, I will just make them appear. I just need you to go along with the plan.”   
“Ok and run that plan by us again,” Sam instructed Gabriel.  
“Why does Y/N put up with you idiots?” Gabriel asked exasperated.  
“Because we are her brothers, you are just her stupid boyfriend,” Dean retorted.  
“Ah yes, but Y/N chose me, but she is stuck with you.”  
“Gabriel, just tell us what we need to do and stop picking fights with us,” Sam said silencing the two’s argument.   
“Ok, so we need to get Y/N back into the Christmas spirit. So we are going to decorate this bunker from top to bottom in Christmas decorations.”  
“Why do we all have to be in the Christmas spirit?” Dean asked flatly.  
“Well Christmas is my favorite holiday; I did play an important role in it after all…”  
“Get to the point,” Dean interrupted.  
“Well if you remembered properly it used to be Y/N’s too.” Gabriel gave Dean a look that told Dean he was a dumbass. He went on, “She use to wake up earlier than anyone else then wake up Bobby so she could open presents. It has been her favorite holiday since she was about three.”  
“That is so creepy. How long have you been watching her?” Dean gave Gabriel a disgusted face.  
“I’ve been watching her since the day she was born. There was nothing sexual about it till she was twenty.”  
“We are once again off topic,” Sam cut the two off once again. “Dean stop questioning Gabriel and Gabriel stop telling us stuff that we seriously don’t want to know.”   
“Fine, let us just cut this short and leave it simple. I will do everything; you two just do what I say. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Sam and Dean said.

***The Next Day***

You awoke Christmas morning to the sound of Jingle Bells being played in the bunker. You decided to investigate. You walked into the war room to see Dean, Sam, and Gabriel drinking coffee. You couldn’t help but laugh at what they were wearing; Dean was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater you had ever seen, while Sam was wearing reindeer antlers, and Gabriel was wearing a flashing Christmas tree on top of his head and garland around his neck.   
“What are you guys wearing?” You giggled uncontrollably.  
“Oh good you are awake,” Gabriel clapped his hands together.   
You just leaned against the door frame staring at your small family.  
Gabriel walked up to you then looked up at the door frame, causing you to look up as well, seeing a mistletoe you looked back down to see Gabriel wink at you. You gave a smile inviting him and he leaned down to kiss you. The kiss was thought out and careful at first turning into something more hungry and needed. Gabe finally pulled away deciding you needed to breath. You pulled back gasping for air before pulling him to you, kissing him.  
“Guys, come on, we are right here,” Dean begged.   
You pulled away from Gabriel, once again breathless and a bit flushed.   
“Ok Y/N honey, I need you to go get all dressed up, we are going out.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“It’s a Christmas surprise. Go on get dressed and meet me down here in about twenty minutes.”  
“Fine,” you said turning back down the hall towards your room.  
While you were getting dressed you tried to figure out where Gabriel was taking you, but since he was an archangel he could pretty much take you anywhere in the world. You pretty much gave up trying to figure out Gabriel a long time ago.  
After putting on your best and most sensible outfit in your opinion you met Gabriel where he had asked you.  
“Go look wonderful dear,” Gabriel looked you up and down.  
“Now are you going to tell me where you are taking me?” You asked cutting off his libido.   
“Nope still a surprise. Now put this blindfold on,” he ordered handing over a large black piece of cloth.   
“This better not be a sex thing,” you rolled your eyes before reluctantly putting the blindfold over your eyes and tying it behind your head.  
“It’s not I promise,” Gabe said waving his hand in front of your face to make sure it was secured well.   
“No, I can’t see your hand but I feel you waving it in front of my face,” you teased.   
You heard him snap his fingers and you were transported to God only knows where. You felt him lead you down a hall and around a couple corners before finally stopping. He reached around your head to untie the blindfold.   
You blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the light. You looked at the door in front of you marked with a name, B. Singer. You looked at Gabriel, “Is this…” you trailed off not able to finish the question.   
Gabriel smiled at you.  
“We’re in heaven?”  
“Yes, well Bobby’s heaven, or we will be when we walk through the door.”  
“Oh, Gabriel, this is so wonderful,” you hugged him tears pouring down your cheeks.  
“I don’t believe anyone should go a single Christmas without the people they love. Bobby is expecting us. Should we go in?”  
You nodded.   
Gabriel slowly opened the door and led you in. You walked into what looked like your childhood home. Your father was sitting in his favorite recliner and you couldn’t stop the tears.  
“Hi, sweetie,” Bobby said standing up.   
“Daddy, I’ve missed you so much.” You hugged him with the intention of never letting go.  
“Shall we catch up?” Gabriel interrupted.   
Finally pulling away from your father you sat down on the couch next to Gabriel and across from your father.  
“I just have one question, when did you start dating angels?”  
You laughed while Gabe looked genuinely offended.   
“He is a good guy, I promise.”  
“How does Dean feel about it? Considering the good guy here iced him a couple hundred times?”  
You laughed, “Dean has accepted it.”  
“Well tell me everything.”  
You, Gabe, and Bobby sat there for hours just catching up and talking about everything you could possibly think of to talk about. After a while a sad expression crossed Gabe’s face.  
“What’s the matter?” You asked concerned.  
“Our time is almost up.”  
“Oh, okay,” was the only thing you could think of responding with.   
You stood up and hugged your father again, tight, and said your goodbyes.  
“I love you Dad.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”  
Gabriel and you walked out of Bobby’s heaven. “Y/N, I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer.”  
“Gabriel this was perfect, thank you so much. It made me so happy. There is no need for you to apologize.”  
“Good, I’m glad you are happy again.”  
He snapped his fingers and you were once again back at the bunker, in the best mood you had been in in days.   
You looked around and besides the guys being dressed up in their special attire the bunker was also dressed up as well. There was a humongous Christmas tree covered in tinsel and bulbs. There were stuffed snowman lying all around, mistletoe hanging from every doorway, and lights hanging everywhere.   
“Do you like it Y/N?” Cass asked hopefully.  
“Of course I love it,” you gave Cass the biggest smile.  
“Yeah, well I feel gross,” Dean chimed in.   
“Get over it Dean,” Sam added.  
“I think it is time for presents,” Cass spoke trying to diffuse the situation before one even started.   
Gabriel led you to the tree and the rest followed behind. You all sat down by the tree and passed around presents. You looked over your family, smiling, knowing that even though life could get shitty it was still a really good one.


End file.
